


who the fuck r u?

by jiffyfetch



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Snapchat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiffyfetch/pseuds/jiffyfetch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is your gay panic. I'm just here to help."</p><p>Ian is in a psych ward. Mickey is failing out of high school. An accidental text leads to something very unexpected. Isn't technology amazing?</p><p>(Several Notes: </p><p>1. this is not a psych ward au. i have no patience for that bullshit. this is a ian-gets-the-treatment-he-needs au. i'm not trying to fetishize/romanticize anything. i lived in a psych ward for 8 days - it sucks.</p><p>2. you're not allowed to have cell phones in psych wards. I know this. i am choosing to ignore it for the sake of this story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was inspired by Text Talk by merlywhirls which I highly recommend!! (http://archiveofourown.org/works/1651109/chapters/3501239)

**Bold is Ian**

_Italicized is Mickey_

 

**TUESDAY**

 

(10:03 AM)  **I know you don't have class until 2. Visiting hours are from 11 to 12. Just sayin.**

(10:09 AM)  _uh what?_

(10:10 AM)  **Lip.**

(10:14 AM)  _eyebrow. wtf?_

(10:16 AM)  **Very funny, Lip. Please come visit I'm bored as shit.**

(10:21 AM)  _is lip supposed to be a fuckin name_

(10:22 AM) **Is this not Lip? Shit.**

(10:23 AM)  **I lost some of my contacts, I thought I had memorized this one. Guess not.**

(10:26 AM) _np man. where r u?_

(10:27 AM) _sounded creepy. just was wondering about "visiting hours"_

(10:29 AM)  **Hospital. You? (Lip is my brother if you were wondering. He's in college. I'm here.)**

(10:32 AM)  _high school_ _  
_

(10:33 AM)  _actually i'm getting high in the bathroom but..._

(10:34 AM)  **That's where I'm supposed to be. What class do you have?**

(10:35 AM)  **Sorry if I'm annoying you I'm just...bored.**

(10:37 AM)  _nah it's cool dude. history._

(10:41 AM)  _why u in the hospital?_

(10:44 AM)  **Uhhhh....**

(10:47 AM)  _don't have 2 answer_

-

(12:36 PM)  _lip visit?_

(12:38 PM)  **Yeah. Not until 11:45 though. Only saw him for 15 mins.**

(12:40 PM)  _sucks_

(12:41 PM)  **Yeah.**

(12:46 PM)  **What class you in now?**

(12:48 PM)  _chem_ _  
_

(12:51 PM)  _we r both bored i'm sure_

(12:54 PM)  _u got snapchat?_

(1:02 PM)  **It's ian_iceberg**

(1:03 PM)  **My little sister came up with it don't judge me.**

(1:04 PM)  _ur name ian?_

(1:05 PM)  **That's me.**

(1:07 PM) **Are you fuuck-u-up?**

(1:10 PM) _what do u think genius_

 

From fuuck-u-up to ian_iceberg. Tuesday 1:06 PM.

 

(1:11 PM)  _send a pic_

(1:12 PM)  **Why?**

(1:14 PM)  _want 2 kno who im talkin 2_

(1:16 PM)  **Tell me your name first.**

(1:17 PM)  _mickey_

(1:18 PM)  **Like the mouse?**

(1:19 PM)  _very original. i see ian_iceberg is a tough guy_ _  
_

(1:20)  **I told you, my sister came up with that.**

(1:22 PM)  _pic?_

(1:23 PM)  **What, need something to jerk off** **to?**

(1:24 PM)  _dude. im NOT gay._

(1:27 PM)  **It was just a joke.**

(1:29 PM)  _k_

(1:37 PM)  **I am.**

(1:39 PM)  _?_

(1:41 PM)  **Gay. I'm gay.**

(1:43 PM)  _k..._ _  
_

(1:44 PM)  _that y u won't send a pic?_

(1:46 PM)  **What?**

(1:48 PM)  _u look gay?_

(1:50 PM)  **Is that even possible?**

(1:51 PM)  _idk. ur the expert_

From ian_iceberg to fuuck-u-up. Tuesday 1:54 PM.

(1:56 PM)  _shut up im not gay_

(1:58 PM)  **Sure. Whatever you say.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout 2 my main bitch isabel whose snapchat name inspired ian's


	2. Wednesday

**Ian is bold.**

_Mickey is italics._

**WEDNESDAY**

 

From ian_iceberg to fuuck-u-up. Wednesday 11:32 AM.

(11:34 AM)  _can't send pics. in class._

(11:35 AM)  _what r u watching?_

(11:36 AM)  **tbh commercials have been on for so long that I can't remember.**

(11:37 AM)  _lol_

(11:38 AM)  _u any good at school?_ _  
_

(11:39 AM)  **What subject?** _  
_

(11:40 AM)  _all of them_

(11:41 AM)  **I'm okay.** **Why?**

(11:42 AM)  _im failing chem & math. c in english. d in music & history_ _  
_

(11:43 AM)  **How do you get a D in music?**

(11:44 AM)  _wouldn't play the trombone. pissed the teacher off._

(11:45 AM)  _he was a dick_

(11:46 AM)  **Lol**

(11:47 AM)  **Can you get a tutor?**

(11:48 AM)  _im failing cuz i dont want 2 do any dumbass work. a tutor aint gonna help._

(11:49 AM)  **Are you old enough to drop out?**

(11:51 AM)  _18\. guess i could_

(11:52 AM)  **Why haven't you?**

(11:53 AM)  _my dad said i wouldnt graduate. wanted 2 prove him wrong_

(11:54 AM)  _plus i was in juvie a few times so im behind_

(11:55 AM)  **Your dad sounds like a dick.**

(11:56 AM)  _lol he is_

(11:57 AM)  **What would you do if you dropped out? Like for money**

(11:59 AM)  _probably sell weed or smthing idk_

(12:01 PM)  **God I miss weed.**

(12:02 PM)  **And cigarettes.**

(12:03 PM)  _guessing u dont have lung probs then_

(12:04 PM)  _im still curious_

(12:05 PM)  _no pressure tho_

(12:06 PM)  **You can keep guessing and I'll tell you true/false.**

(12:07 PM)  _ok. gotta think lol_

(12:08 PM)  **Smoke a joint for me while you're at it.**

(12:11 PM)  _where do u live maybe i can hook u up lol_ _  
_

(12:12 PM)  **Chicago.**

(12:13 PM)  _me 2. u better not b from the fucking suburbs_

(12:14 PM)  **Lmao no. Southside.**

(12:15 PM)  _same_

(12:16 PM)  _what r u gonna do when u get out of the hospital? what's ian_iceberg's life plan?_

(12:17 PM)  **Shut the fuck up about my snapchat, mickey mouse.**

(12:18 PM)  _bitch_ _  
_

(12:19 PM)  **I wanted to be in the army...I don't think they'd let me in now.**

(12:20 PM) _cuz ur sick? y would u want 2 get blown up?_

(12:21 PM)  **I like the idea of people telling me what to do. It's** **simple.**

(12:22 PM)  _kinky_

(12:27 PM)  _u ever fuck a dude?_

(12:36 PM)  **....uh. Yeah.**

(12:37 PM)  _bet that's not easy being southside and shit_

(12:39 PM) **I guess.**

(12:42 PM)  **Have you?**

(12:43 PM)  _told u dude im not gay_

(12:44 PM)  **That's what you keep saying.**

(12:46 PM)  _fuck off man_

(12:47 PM)  **Not even in juvie?**

(12:48 PM)  _i said fuck off_ _  
_

(12:49 PM)  **Whatever dude. You brought it up.**

-

From fuuck-u-up to ian_iceberg. Wednesday 4:38 PM.

(4:49 PM)  _i fuckin hate idiot middle schoolers trying to buy drugs_

From fuuck-u-up to ian_iceberg. Wednesday 5:29 PM.

(5:46 PM)  _so bored. talk 2 me_

(7:32 PM)  _shit i really need someone 2 talk 2_

(8:02 PM)  _guess ur busy_

(8:54 PM)  _i fucked up real bad_ _  
_

(9:04 PM)  _text me when u get these_


	3. Thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: i do not have bipolar disorder. i've been diagnosed with major depression & generalized anxiety. i am by no means an authority on being bipolar & do not claim to be.

**Ian is bold.**

_Mickey is italics_.

Mandy is underlined.

 

**THURSDAY**

 

(9:38 AM)  **Sorry man my phone got confiscated. What happened?**

(9:41 AM)  _well_

(9:46 AM)  **????**

(9:48 AM)  _my brother wanted to go out and get wasted so we went to this bar. but then he ditched me for some skank & i was all drunk & alone in this touristy shit hole_

(9:49 AM)  _so anyway long story short i decided to fight one of those guys dressed up like spiderman (u kno like[ this](http://www.jazzhostels.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2010/06/york-new-photo-times-square-cc.jpg)). some cops came, thought i was gonna get busted for violating parole_

(9:51 AM)  _but they just chucked me in jail for the night, let me out couple hours ago_

(9:53 AM)  **You tried to fight spiderman.**

(9:54 AM)  _...yes..._

(9:55 AM)  _y did ur phone get taken?_

(9:56 AM)  **My boyfriend came to visit me. I got caught sucking his dick in the bathroom. Nurses got pissed. Phone got taken.**

(9:57 AM) _ur kidding_

(9:59 AM)  _how can they treat u like that? i mean ur sick, they can't control u_

(10:01 AM)  **Well I didn't exactly like...break my leg.** _  
_

(10:03 AM)  _is it still cool if i try to guess?_

(10:04 AM)  **Yeah sure.**

(10:06 AM)  _i gotta go but i'll text u later_

(10:08 AM)  **Okay. Bye.**

***

(10:26 AM) i told u to stop using my computer, asshole. i'm not going to deal with  _another_ sketchy porn site virus.  


(10:28 AM)  _wasn't watching porn_

(10:31 AM) i didn't think u knew how to use the internet for anything else

(10:32 AM) what were u doing?

(10:39 AM)  _i had to look something up_

(10:40 AM) uhhhhh?????

(10:46 AM) is this about that girl u've been sexting? _  
_

(10:48 AM)  _what?_

(10:49 AM) well u keep looking at ur phone and smiling like a fucking schoolgirl. i just assumed.

(10:51 AM)  _nah it's just this guy_

(10:52 AM) who????????????????????????????????????????????????

(10:54 AM)  _he texted me by accident once. he's in the hospital & i'm trying to figure out y_

(10:55 AM) are u gay??

(10:57 AM)  _wtf mandy. can u just help me out here_

(10:59 AM) what do u know about him?

(11:01 AM)  _well he smokes so it's not his lungs. he said it wasn't like an injury. & he got caught giving a bj to some dude & they took his phone_

(11:03 AM) so he's gay.

(11:08 AM)  _...yeah_

(11:09 AM) wait, they can take ur phone away at a hospital? they can punish u there?

(11:11 AM)  _that's what i was trying to look up on ur shitty computer but i couldn't get it to work_

(11:13 AM) my computer's not shitty. hold on, i'll look it up

(11:34 AM)  _well?? did u find anything?_

(11:39 AM) well, from what i've seen...i think he might be in a psych ward, mick

(11:44 AM) mick?

(11:46 AM)  _what do i do?_

(11:47 AM) does it matter if he's crazy? how well do u even know this guy?

(11:49 AM)  _i guess i don't really kno him at all. but i like talkin to him. he's funny._  


(11:50 AM)  _but like...what if he's totally psycho?_

(11:51 AM) mickey do u know anything about mental illness? like at all??

(11:54 AM)  _um no_

(11:56 AM) well he probs knows more than either of us do. why don't u talk to him about it?

(11:57 AM)  _fiiiiiiiiiiiine_

***

(12:06 PM)  _can i ask u a question iceberg?_

(12:08 PM)  **Sure.**

(12:09 PM)  _r u in like....a mental hospital_

(12:16 PM)  **We don't really call it that.**

(12:18 PM)  _y r u there?_

(12:21PM)  **I'm bipolar.**

(12:23 PM)  _u ok_

(12:27 PM)  **Yeah.**

(12:31 PM)  **So do you like think I'm a freak now?**

(12:32 PM)  _no_

(12:33 PM)  _2 b honest i dont really kno what bipolar is tho_

(12:34 PM)  _i can google it u dont have to explain it 2 me_

(12:35 PM)  **Thanks.**

(12:37 PM)  _is it bad tho? y did u go into the hospital?_

(12:38 PM)  **I was doing a lot of drugs, having a lot of sex. Then the manic state wore off and I got depressed, tried to kill myself.**

(12:40 PM)  _im really sorry man_

(12:41 PM)  **Thanks.**

(12:43 PM)  _so...was ur bathroom bj worth getting ur phone taken?_

(12:44 PM)  **Nah. Now everyone here keeps making fun of me for being with him.**

(12:46 PM)  _y cuz they kno ur gay now?_

(12:47 PM)  **90% of people here are queer. They're making fun of me cause he's old.** **  
**

(12:49 PM)  _......how old?_

(12:51 PM)  **.....................................he might be older than 50.**

(12:52 PM)  _what the FUCK_

(12:53 PM)  **What?**

(12:54 PM)  _he could be ur grandfather_ _  
_

(12:55 PM)  **So what? He takes me nice places, buys me shit.**

(12:56 PM)  _omg he's ur sugar daddy_

(12:57 PM)  **Is not!!**

(12:58 PM)  _whatever iceberg. talk 2 u l8r_

(12:59 PM)  **Byyyye** **  
**

(1:01 PM)  _did u just byyyye me? with 4 ys_

(1:02 PM)  **Shut up.**

*******

From ian_iceberg to fuuck-u-up. Thursday 2:54 PM.

From fuuck-u-up to ian_iceberg. Thursday 2:56 PM.


	4. Friday & Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a huge thank you to everyone who has commented/sent me kind messages. i can't tell you how much it means to me!!  
> my life has been a lil wild recently but i'm finally caught up on all of my school work from when i was in the hospital/sick & now i have loads more free time - hopefully more updates will be coming soon!!!
> 
> (for more ridiculous shameless rants plus some cool selfies follow me on tumblr: jiffyfetch.tumblr.com)

**Ian is bold.**

_Mickey is italics._

Mandy is underlined.

**FRIDAY**

From ian_iceberg to fuuck-u-up. Friday 7:32 PM.

 

From fuuck-u-up to ian_iceberg. Friday 7:37 PM.

 

From ian_iceberg to fuuck-u-up. Friday 7:39 PM.

 

Unsent text messages from Mickey Milkovich to Ian Gallagher:

(7:43 PM)  _bro ur really hot_

(7:44 PM)  _pls stop sending me selfies_

(7:45 PM)  _is it gay if i think ur hot?_

(7:45 PM)  _how do u kno if u like actually r gay??_

(7:46 PM)  _hey man would u consider giving me a blowjob so i can see if i'm gay haha no homo_

(7:48 PM)  _fuck_

 

Mickey Milkovich's search history, Friday (abridged):

 

 

**SATURDAY**

 

(10:22 AM)  _so about this asshole boyfriend_

(10:23 AM)  **He's not an asshole.**

(10:24 AM) **I think you might be though.**

(10:26 AM)  _he's 2 old. has 2 be an asshole_

(10:27 AM)  **Or he just likes me. He did visit me.**

(10:29 AM)  _yeah & made u give him a bj. got u in_ _trouble..._

(10:31 AM)  **What, are you just mad that you couldn't text me for a whole five hours?**

(10:33 AM) <http://lmgtfy.com/?q=pedophilia>

(10:34 AM)  **He's not a pedophile.**

(10:37 AM)  _whatever iceberg_

(10:39 AM)  **Why do you care?**

(10:41 AM)  _just think it's creepy_

(10:43 AM)  **It's not.** _  
_

(10:44 AM)  _well what does ur family think?_

(10:45 AM)  **They may not have met him in the best circumstances.**

(10:47 AM)  _?_

(10:48 AM)  **Well he has a son. Who was apparently dating my older sister/legal guardian. Which I did not know!!!**

(10:49 AM)  _no way_  

(10:51 AM)  **Fuck off.**

(10:53 AM)  _what's it like to fuck a dude?_

(10:54 AM)  **What's it like to fuck a chick?**

(10:55 AM)  _i asked u first_

(10:56 AM)  **Depends on the guy. Sometimes it's just frantic. Mostly it feels like relief - like finally finding where you're supposed to be after years of being lost. Plus I assume you know what orgasms feel like.**

(10:57 AM)  **So what's it like with a girl?**

(10:59 AM)  _nothing like that at all_

(11:01 AM)  _like it feels good physically_

(11:02 AM)  _and like hell yeah i'm having sex fuck u_

(11:03 AM)  _but it's also awkward and....forced_

(11:04 AM)  _idk how to describe it. it's not what i thought it would be_

(11:05 AM)  **Maybe you should try it with guys.**

(11:06 AM)  _maybe i should_

(11:09 AM)  **Wait, what?**

(11:14 AM)  _idk i'm confused_

(11:16 AM)  **Well you might as well try it. The worst thing that could happen is you don't like it. Maybe you just don't like sex.**

(11:17 AM)  _everyone i kno would hate me if they found out_ _  
_

(11:19 AM)  **Maybe you know some pretty shitty people.**

(11:20 AM)  **Or maybe you're underestimating them.**

(11:21 AM)  _maybe_

(11:22 AM)  _i'll probably never find out. idk any guys who are dtf_

(11:23 AM)  **You know me.**

(11:24 AM)  _u have a bf_

(11:26 AM)  **He has a wife.**

(11:29 AM)  _oh_

(11:31 AM)  _when do u leave the hospital?_

(11:32 AM)  **Three days.**

(11:33 AM)  _cool_

(11:34 AM)  **Think about it. No pressure, this is your gay panic. I'm just here to help.** **  
**

(11:36 AM) _im so fucked_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw coloring can be a super helpful relaxation tool for people with anxiety & just generally a mood booster. i did a lot of it in the hospital (if you're interested, i suggest mandalas: http://www.coloring-pages-adults.com/coloring-mandalas). ian, however, would probably not be impressed.


	5. Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ian & Mandy being best friends is one of the most important parts of Shameless and i just wanted to write them talking so badly!!! This isn't much but here ya go:

**Ian is bold.**

Mickey is italics.

Mandy is underlined.

**FRIDAY**

 

(11:21 AM) ian??

(11:23 AM)  **Uh, yeah?**

(11:24 AM) hi, i'm mandy. mickey's my brother.

(11:26 AM)  **Mickey and Mandy?**

(11:28 AM) our last name is milkovich. our parents are high a lot. and idiots.

(11:29 AM)  **Mickey Milkovich is quite possibly the worst name ever.**

(11:31 AM) his middle name is maguire

(11:32 AM) anyways,,,

(11:36 AM)  **What?**

(11:37 AM) do u know what's going on with him? he's been weird.

(11:41 AM)  **I don't know much. And if he hasn't told you then maybe I shouldn't?**

(11:43 AM) ugh u seem like a good guy. asshole.  


(11:44 AM)  **;)**

(11:46 AM) i can't believe mickey's friends with someone who uses winky faces

(11:47 AM)  **There is a lot of mocking.**

(11:49 AM) is mickey gay?

(11:51 AM)  **I don't know.**

(11:52 AM) you're gay, right?

(11:54 AM)  **Yeah. Why?**

(11:56 AM) i don't care or anything. i want him to be able to talk to me.

(11:58 AM)  **He's probably scared. He'll talk to you in time.**

(11:59 AM) thanks ian

(12:01 PM)  **Hey, not to be totally fuckin lame or anything, but could you talk to me for a little longer? It's pretty boring in here.**

(12:02 PM) oh yeah, mick told me that you were in the hospital. he's been reading up a lot on bipolar disorder. tbh i haven't seen him read this much since...ever

(12:03 PM)  **Did he seem...freaked out by it?**

(12:04 PM) he was confused but i wouldn't say it bothers him.  


(12:05 PM) i think he likes you. he hasn't had a non-shitty friend in a long time. _  
_

(12:06 PM)  **Huh.**

(12:07 PM) u ok? what's it like in there?

(12:08 PM)  **It's just lonely. Boring.**

(12:09 PM) that's why u keep texting him?

(12:10 PM)  **Yeah. Is that lame?**

(12:11 PM) no. u needed each other.

(12:12 PM) some ppl might say fate brought u 2gether. THAT would be lame.

(12:13 PM) **I gotta go.**   **Thanks Mandy.**

(12:14 PM) anytime

***

From ian_iceberg to fuuck-u-up. Sunday 12:54 PM.

From fuuck-u-up to ian_iceberg. Thursday 12:56 PM.

From ian_iceberg to fuuck-u-up. Sunday 12:57 PM.

(12:58 PM)  _the fuck is yoga therapy?_

(12:59 PM)  **Exactly what it sounds like...**

(1:00 PM)  _they cant force u 2 do yoga!!! thats fucked up_

(1:01 PM)  **Trust me, I know.**

(1:02 PM)  _isnt there some law against cruel & unusual punishment_

(1:03 PM)  **I'm pretty sure that only applies if you've broken the law. They can do anything to you once you're crazy.**

(1:04 PM)  _ur not crazy_ _  
_

(1:08 PM)  **You don't know me.**

(1:10 PM)  _whats the craziest thing u ever done?_

(1:11 PM)  **Gave a dude a hand job so I could get money to catch a train to Ohio. I thought if I got to Ohio they would stop chasing me.**

(1:13 PM)  _who was chasing u??_

(1:14 PM)  **No one apparently.**

(1:16 PM)  _what's in ohio_

(1:17 PM)  **I thought that God was. He would come down and take me to heaven. Or hell. At that point it didn't make much of a difference, really.**

(1:18 PM)  _that when u tried to kill urself?_

(1:19 PM)  **I made it to Ohio and no one was there. Thought maybe God wasn't coming to me, so I should go to him.**

(1:21 PM)  _u from one of those crazy religious families?_

(1:22 PM)  **Far from it.**

(1:23 PM)  _then why god?_

(1:24 PM) I don't know. Fear, I guess. Insanity.

(1:25 PM)  _ur a crazy son of a bitch iceberg_

(1:26 PM)  **Scared?**

(1:27 PM)  _hardly_

(1:28 PM)  **How's your little gay panic going?**

(1:29 PM)  _not little_

(1:31 PM)  **You okay?**

(1:32 PM)  _yeah_

(1:33 PM)  **Your sister texted me.**

(1:34 PM)  _bitch_

(1:35 PM)  _y?_ _  
_

(1:36 PM)  **She wanted to know if you were gay, basically.**

(1:37 PM)  _whatd u say?_

(1:38 PM)  **That I don't know. Which I don't. Because you don't.**

(1:39 PM)  _im pretty sure im not a pansy_

(1:41 PM)  **No one said you were asshole.**

(1:42 PM)  _i just wanna fuck who i wanna fuck, that's it. i dont want love or some shit. i dont want 2 fight about it. i just wanna get laid_

(1:43 PM)  **Don't we all.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not bipolar, so let me know if anything here is incorrect/offensive!! i'm always open to criticism, i just want this to be as accurate & responsible as possible.


End file.
